It is generally well-known to provide a motor vehicle with storage means such as a glove box, a storage bin or an under seat drawer for transporting small items. It can be a problem with such known devices that items placed in such storage devices are able to move freely within the storage device and so are prone to rattling. Such rattling can be annoying to a user of the motor vehicle and if the item being transported is delicate such as sunglasses or a mobile phone can result in minor damage such as scratching or abrasions occurring to the transported item.
It would be desirable to provide a motor vehicle drawer assembly that overcomes the aforementioned problems.